


Blighted Fruit

by MaysMelons, The_Plauge_Dragon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Centaur on Centaur, Centaurs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Goddesses, Impregnation, Kissing, Lactation, Large Cock, Light Petting, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rings, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaysMelons/pseuds/MaysMelons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon
Summary: A collection of one shots.
Relationships: Cybele/Delinca, Nudite/Delinca, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Plague and I played DND on discord and this happened.
> 
> Yeah, May here is a reeeeeaaaalllly allowing DM.

As she watched her lover climb onto the bed, Cybele took the time to admire her red hair, her brown coat, those lovely and full teats, and, of course, that heavy package she would be getting acquainted with for the next few hours. She licked her lips at the thought. While she had already enjoyed it when the centauress had strapped her to her belly, this time, she’d be enjoying it in the hopes the futanari would not only spread her seed inside her, but in actual hope that the seed would take root.

Meanwhile, Delinca was taking in the sight of her lover. In her mind’s eye she saw Cybele bloated with cum, heavily pregnant with her child. Cybele’s hair sweat soaked, as her tits forced milk from her pink nipples. It was delicious and in another space Delinca saw herself, nude, fulfilling her godesse’s wish of bearing her own child as well.

“Delinca, would you mind putting that ring on again? I wish to worship you before you stake your claim on me.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Delinca purred, slipping off the ring of the seducer, so that the ring of the seductress was the only ring upon her finger. The energy of the ring coursed through Delinca. Her breasts grew, her ass now had a hypnotic effect, and her armor turned into cream that fell from her body. “Perhaps I should’ve removed my armor beforehand,” Delinca mused.

Cybele couldn’t help but strip slowly. She took her corset off showing off her breasts to Delinca for a full ninety seconds before asking “Do you like the goods on display?” Then she continued removing her underwear and revealing a set of wide hips and wider thighs that were perfect for breeding.

Delinca pointed to her cock, now standing at attention at the site of a mate to breed with. “Does that answer your question?” she flirtatiously asked.

Cybele’s eyes grew wide as she sauntered slowly to Delinca, her sienna skin appearing seductive with her dance-like movements, before getting under Delinca, burying her face into her teats while jacking the centauress off. Delinca moaned as she felt the queen’s mouth touching her milk-filled teats, and shivered as the hands of royalty wrapped themselves around her cock as much as they could, occasionally stopping to cup a ball or pinch her teats.

After nearly half an hour Cybele came up for air and asked the lusty beast “How large are they?” while being completely clear about what she was asking by her positioning.

“Large enough to stretch your human pussy wiiiide open, and allow me to inflate you with my baby batter,” Delinca said, smirking.

“While I am quite in love with your shaft, that wasn’t what I meant dear.” She cupped a ball “I meant these twins. I can feel the seed you produce within these two boys just clambering to get out. How long has it been since you’ve had release? And how long has it felt since then?”

“It has only been an hour, my Queen, but it has felt like three days. Trust me, they’ll stay nice and full for you to savor all. Night. Long, especially with the ring swelling my already massive libido~”

“Ara, ara. That must be quite painful to have such large amounts build up. Is that correct?”

Delinca nodded, the massive surge of lust getting to her. “Indeed- and here they are, rebelliously engorging themselves!” she added. If one were to put their ears next to her orbs, they would’ve heard them gurgling as they strained to produce more seed.

“Oh, such a naughty pair. Don’t you worry. Mama Cybele will make you feel all better,” she said before getting some rope out. “Lie down on me my love. I can take your weight,” she told her before biting her lip and putting an ear to the massive balls, feeling the swarm of sperm and production of the virile swimmers that would soon be occupying her body. Delinca, despite her lack of respect for authority, complied, lowering her equine body for her lover. Cybele went to work, quickly tying herself to the furry form with just enough slack so she could flip herself if her partner found herself ready to be pumped in a different hole. Currently, the centaur’s massive rod was sandwiched by Cybele’s massive tits and the rest of her own body.

“Is this good my love? Would you prefer my arms are tied down?” Cybele inquired as she got the shaft between her dairy factories.

“No thank you… please rub my fur as I fill you full with my love,” Delinca purred, reaching a hand down to stroke the Queen’s face.

Cybele got right down to work petting her mate’s fur as she bounced her tits along the length of the massive rod, licking the tip. “Are they warm? Or soft? Would you prefer firm ones?”

“If I had a problem with your breasts, I would’ve cha-aaanged them,” Delinca gasped, feeling her rod rubbed just right by the mammary glands.  
“You’re sweet. That’s why I love you.” the queen admitted before taking the rod into her mouth while continuing the titfuck. Although she couldn’t take it all in she spared no details on what she could swallow. Her milk started to spill from her onto the cock skin. This served as an additional lubricant. This didn’t go unnoticed by Cybele as she sped up and started to deepthroat. Although she gagged a few times she kept taking it deeper and deeper. Delinca moaned louder the deeper her cock went. ‘Is this better my queen?’ Cybele’s eyes asked as she looked at Delinca. Delinca, having bent over to see her lover, pushed her fingers inside the Queen’s pussy, so as to give her pleasure as well. At this she moaned loudly, her mouth wide open and vulnerable. Delinca thrusted her cock into the queen’s mouth as far as she could. This intense pleasure made her lose control, and her balls spasmed, releasing a torrential load directly into the queen’s throat. At the sudden pulse of fertility fluid the queen’s pupils took on the visage of hearts.

“Delectable.” She was told after the queen managed to get most of it out her throat. Then came the cupping again. “Oh dear, they feel even heavier now.” And sure enough, at the release of the load, Delinca’s testicles had upped their production. In her hand, the queen could feel them swelling again.

“Cybele… shall we move onto the main event?” Delinca inquired. “If so, untie yourself, so I may roll onto my back,” she added.

With a flash of steel the ropes were quickly cut apart. “May Zandilar help us.” Cybele prayed aloud. She quickly fell onto the bed face first. “Tell me, Holy sister, are you thirsty?”

“Very,” was Delinca’s response.

“Would you like it if I repay the favor of letting me drain your teats?” Cybele offered shaking her large chocolate tits. At the moment they were leaking milk rather than one of strange potions that Cybele produced at random. “I don’t mind. After all, my name Cybele Regiis Ubera is just a nickname.”

“Oh?” Delinca inquired, kneeling to be face-level with the queen. She then began to suckle, drinking from one breast while playing with the other. The queen moaned as she felt up Delinca’s chest. “Yours are so soft, but springy as well.” she poked them, her finger sinking into the soft flesh and the indet disappearing after she drew her finger back. “As for my last name, it’s elven slang for ‘Royal breasts.’ I was born as Cullodena Evan.”

Delinca swallowed the milk, and moved her mouth away to temporarily speak. “Thank you for telling me this, Cullodena Evan. May I continue to slake my thirst?”

“Please just call me Cybele. That name has some bad memories. And did you even need to ask?” questioned the beloved Matriarch popping a massive tit back into Delinca’s mouth. “Drink all you want my dear.” Delinca nodded, and sucked as hard as she could. With each swallow, she felt her stamina beginning to regrow. Finally, after a few more minutes, she gave one last massive suck, and pulled her face from her lover’s breast.

“I am satisfied, Cybele. I am ready for the next part,” she told the queen.

“Which of my holes would you like first?” Cybele teased.

“I have already enjoyed your mouth… may I try your pussy next?”

“You may, just give me a moment to get a bit ready.” was the response as the queen pulled out a double ended strap-on. “Do you mind if I, um, get ‘freshened up’ it’s just that flank of yours is so seductive.”

“Not at all, my love. Not at all.”

Cybele grinned wide and put the strap-on on. It changed color to the same tone as the queen’s dark skin then shrank until it was just a small nub that was barely noticeable. “I’m ready for you. What position?”

Delinca rolled onto her back, her cock standing straight up. “Ride me first. I wish to see your face,” she explained.

Cybele spread her legs and slowly slid onto the cock as Delinca felt something rip and saw a slight amount of blood appear on her length.

“Are you alright?” Delinca inquired, worried for her mate.

“I’m fine, it’s just you’re my first.” Cybele admitted sheepishly. “Sometimes parts of my skin regenerate quickly. Seems today it was my hymen.”

Delinca winced in sympathy. She had lost her vaginal virginity before, and knew of the pain.

“Are you glad you took my virginity again?” the queen got out between moans and gasps.

“I- it’s ahhhnnn… an honor! Y- yoooou’re a noble worthy of respeeeeect!” Dellinca replied, bucking her hips and smashing her lips to the Queen’s.

Cybele broke off from the kiss after a minute. “Pleeease! Just call me whatever you want! Even if it’s humiliating I’ll let you call me so long as it isn’t Cullodena Evan!” Cybele pledged, body and mind addicted to the fucking as she began to grind her hips.

“Cybele it is!” Delinca declared, tail thrashing. She brought her hands onto the queen’s breasts, and squeezed as much as she could. However, her peak was nearing. “HOLD ON!” she ordered, thrusting her horsecock as deeply as she could, bulging the queen.

“Let’s cum together Delinca!” the royally breasted breeder said as she rubbed the cock outline through her stomach. “Fill me with your foals! That is an order from the queen!”  
“YES, your majesty!” Delinca hollered, finally letting go. He balls completely emptied, bloating the royalty to look pregnant already.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Cybele moaned as the centaur emptied at least six full loads into Cybele. If you could see inside the queen you’d see an innumerable amount of eggs being swarmed by sperm. Cybele most likely gained 60lbs in pure cum, but the 8 hours weren’t even half over, yet she did need a breather. She pulled herself next to Delinca and put an ear to her balls, hearing a reassuring gurgling noise. “Are you thirsty again my love?”

Delinca huffed as she panted. “Not yet… unless you’d enjoy my mouth sucking your breasts dry,” she said.

“No, but a certain other kind of milk I’d like you to drain while you regain your energy and cum. Would you like that?” the queen asked, cupping the centaur’s large knockers.

Delinca’s eyes lit up in realization. Her pussy immediately became soaked. “Indeed… let me taste your... other milk,”

“Well first I have a question. Why are your breasts so springy?” Cybele pleaded for the answer while revving herself up, the shaft between her thighs growing exponentially until it was just as long as Cybele’s torso.

Delinca gasped at the long tower the queen now had, spreading her back legs a little on instinct. “The blessings of Nudite come in many different forms,” she replied, flipping herself over to be down on her knees. She brought her hands to the new spire.

“Please open wide my dear.” Cybele implored as she grew hard.

Delinca did not hesitate in the slightest, opening her mouth as much as she could. Her hands were not idle, rubbing the giant cock as much as they could. She’d let the queen take command here.

Cybele wasted no time grabbing the back of Delinca’s head and forcing it to the base. She felt her buried in her balls for a minute, examining her lover before moving her hands from the head to the breasts.

Delinca was glad centaurs had adapted to handling either human or horse cocks- she wasn’t choking in the slightest. Breathing through her nose, she began the blowjob, closing her mouth as much as she could, forcing the dick in and out. She was thankful it wasn’t any longer- it might’ve hit her stomach!

“Do you mind if I pull your hair?” Cybele said sheepishly, reaching towards the red strands while her cock was throbbing and she angled her tit pinchings to spray milk along the cock. Then, without waiting for an answer, she began to piston her hips in and out of Delinca’s mouth and throat at a rapid pace.  
A not very well known fact about elves was their intense sexual endurance and love of rough sex. After all many would think less if they knew just how big of a freak a horny elf could be.

Delinca pulled the cock out of her mouth for a moment. “Only if you promise to pet my rear when you’re pistoning into my pussy!” she declared, going back to her work.

“Deal.” Cybele shoved the cock back down into Delican while rapidly approaching climax as her body wasn’t used to having a cock, and the arousal from the previous 15 minutes carried over. “Delinca... I’m so fucking close!” she told her while pulling on her hair. “I’m going to slam the rest of it in. Ready?” Delinca inhaled, and nodded once. At this, Cybele grabbed the back of her head and shoved it to the balls as she began to coat her insides in baby batter, releasing the whole load took about 5 minutes. Delinca gulped the salty liquid down like a pro. Cybele then pulled her cock out and began a rapid fire stroke as she walked behind Delinca. “Ready for round 2?”

“I am. Are you?” Delinca teased, shaking her rear and flicking her tail up, exposing her ass for the queen. It was thick with her juices and seemed to wink at the foal filled queen.

It was one second after the words left the centauresse’s mouth when she began to get implaed and reamed by the freak. She was slamming in and spanking the centaur and rubbing her rear, occasionally jacking her off and milking her teats. Delina let out a neigh and climaxed the second the cock impaled her folds. She preferred to be the one giving, but with the queen’s cock… she didn’t care! And the scritches where she couldn’t reach only furthered her pleasure.

“Tell me what you want.” came a sing-song voice.

“I- I want you! I want to feel you fill me with your children!” Delinca gasped.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Maybe I should pull out so you can think clearer” the voice teased as the pounding stopped and it felt like the cock was being pulled backwards.

“KNOCK ME UUUUUUP!” Delinca screamed, tightening her folds so as to keep the generous length imprisoned.

“SO YOU WANT TO HAVE MY CHILDREN?”

“YES I DO! I WANT TO FEEL MY WOMB BLOATED WITH YOUR KIDS!”

“TO BE BLOATED WITH MILK AND FOALS UNTIL YOU CAN’T MOVE?” Cybele shot back as she continued to try to pull out.

“I’D BE ABLE TO MOVE, BUT YES!”

“Then yell it for the entire village to hear.” Cybele instructed as she slowly began to slide back in. “Unless you’d prefer I give somebody else my 4 loads” she taunted and began to pull out again.

“STOP TEASING ME AND GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREEEEEEN!” Delinca pleaded, tightening her legs so the lovely, lovely spire of flesh would remain where it was.

The moment she started yelling she felt the cock get pulled almost all the way out before being pounded back in with enough force to shatter bones. Of course, Cybele figured it wouldn’t cripple or injure Delinca except for a few bruises. With each thrust her hands would switch position and the effect of the lust fueled items caused Delinca’s balls to quickly fill and grow heavy over the next half hour of rapid fire thrusting until Cybele grabbed a grip on Delinca’s boobs and stayed buried in letting loose four loads of 5 minutes each into her tight pussy. Delinca came during each of those loads, one orgasm immediately triggering after the previous. The sensation was so great her cock jettisoned her own load, only fueling her pleasure. After cumming from her pussy as well Cybele fell backwards onto the bed, face first, with her sweat soaked skin and hair looking beautiful and her round ass particularly seductive. Meanwhile, in Delinca, her fallopian tubes were flooded, the egg cells in her swarmed with hundreds of sperm cells- one of which penetrated each one of them. A sheen of holy power put all but one into stasis for the time being- Delinca would be having many children, one after the other.

Delinca became hard at seeing Cybele's glorious ass. She, with great effort, hoisted herself up, and spread Cybele’s legs. She then lined her cock up to the queen’s buns, and rubbed her cock between them. “Tell me, do you wish for another load into the pussy, or your other hole?”

“My ass please” Cybele managed to say into the blanket her face was buried in. Delinca immediately thrusted into the hole, as requested. She didn’t stop until she felt her balls touch the queen. She then pulled out, all of a sudden.

“I’m going to prop you against the wall,” she explained, doing just that. Now her body was in its more natural position. She thrusted into Cybelle’s ass again, this time able to throw her full weight behind her movements.

As Cybele was getting plugged her tongue hung out her mouth after only a few thrusts and her mind could only think of cock and getting bloated on the cum. She saw herself wearing a collar with the name Cybele scratched out and the name ‘Regiis Ubera: Saddle Slut’ written in its place. She was feeding straight from Delnica’s cock and on her stomach was written ‘foal-filled’ and ‘mare wife’ as she was being pounded by her breeding stallion in the real world. “Delinca... I have one last question.”

“Y-Yes?” Delinca inquired, the queen’s tight hole bringing her closer to her peak.

“When you’re not away on adventures will you reimpregnate me and make me your personal spunk mop and milk factory?”

Delinca reached under herself, and ruffled the queen’s hair. “It would be my pleasure,” she said, “As long as you heed my requests about benefiting those in need,” she added, slowly pulling out as she did.

“I will. Now fill me again!”

Delinca, reared back, and then slammed into Cybele with as much force as she could. Her orbs nearly retreated back into her body, releasing every single sperm cell they had in one continuous burst.

If Cybele wasn’t an elf she would’ve passed out from the immense pleasure so instead she moaned until the burst ended and cuddled into Delinca’s chest. “You’re so warm.” she mumbled absently while nuzzling closer. Delinca hummed in joy, moving the queen’s hand to her fur. “I’m also rather fuzzy. Shall we spend the rest of our time together like this, cuddling? I would rather enjoy that,” she said.

“So long as you hold me.” Cybele responded motioning for Delinca to lie down with her. The centaur did so, grabbing the queen in her powerful arms, and nuzzling up against her hair. The matriarch turned to face Delinca and planted a kiss on her forehead before getting closer and seeming to go into trance. The two stayed in each other’s embrace until the morning.


	2. Heavenly dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delinca fucks her goddess. Yes, this really happened in a dream.
> 
> -Plauge

She was a striking physical specimen. Heavily pregnant, appropriately muscled, and leaking milk at a rate that rivaled Cybele. Her breasts were large, but not overly so, her skin a creamy white, and her body made of playful curves with a stomach that looked like she was packing a few kids. However the most noticeable part was her cock. It was almost a foot long and had quite large balls to boot as well. Each ball was the size of a grapefruit. She licked her plump lips at the sight in front of her. 

“You… you look so ravishing…” Delinca gasped, her cock rock-hard, and her pussy leaking like a faucet.

“Why thank you.” replied the goddess giving Delinca a full look around her body “And you look undeniably horny. Perhaps I could help with that.” At that Nudite smiled wickedly. “Would that please you?”

Delinca nodded furiously, somewhat in shock that Nudite was tending to her needs. “W-what would you like to do first?”

“Oh so eager. I like that. Tell me. Which part of me would you like to indulge in?” her smile changing to a maternal one “After all I’m here to tend to you. Not the other way, holy daughter,”

Delinca thought for a moment, before deciding. “First… could I fuck your tits? They remind me of Cybele’s rack…” she said, trailing off at the thought of Cybele enlarged by her children.

“Of course. It’s an honor that mine remind you of such a blessed pair.” she said getting below the cock, her tits on either side of the monster. Delinca, upon feeling the divine breasts, moaned and involuntarily thrust forward. Seeming to expect this Nudite opened her mouth to take the rod and it slid in up to the balls with no resistance. Delinca gasped at the tight throat. She then decided to ask something. “My Lady… could you get on something? I wish to try this with my front hooves up… it’s easier for me that way…” she requested.

Nudite snapped her fingers and a bed appeared “Like this, my dear Delinca?”

Delinca put her front hooves on the bed, and with the more natural position, thrust into her goddess’ mouth with all the force she could. The tightness made her nearly cum, but she wasn’t going to yet. She was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

As she did, Nudite felt her entire body while striking a seductive pose, keeping her breasts along the length and the rest in her mouth and began to search Delinca for her sensitive spots. Her expression was reminiscent of a proud mother. Her gropings and fondlings were light and loving. Of course, this only served to pleasure Delinca further. Finally, it was too much. She thrust into her goddesses' mouth so much that her balls went in, and came not once, but twice, each lasting for five solid minutes. The goddess gulped down the delicious fluid of life. Her stomach bulged even more than it already did with each load being jettisoned in.

The goddess licked her lips and moved “I see you are still pent up. Perhaps even more than when we began.”

Delinca blushed, and nodded. “My scrotum… doesn't like to be empty,” she admitted, tail ficking.

“Oh I see. Well I have plenty of room and more than enough love. I wouldn’t say no if you want to empty yourself into all of my holes.”

“Can I try your pussy, then your ass?” Delinca inquired.

“Of course you can. Don’t expect me to bear any children by you though. Unless you’d prefer that. Also what position?”

“Please get on your hands and knees. I wish to mount you, so as to thrust with my full weight,” Delinca requested.

She complied as she got onto them she gave Delinca a wink and asked “While you do this would you mind some dirty talking and insults to the point of me begging? I’m a teensy bit of a masochist.”

“I’m sorry… but… but I don’t think I can do that…” Delinca admitted, getting herself ready, aiming her cock for the divine snatch below her.

“Please at least some pillow talk then,” Nudite implored.

“Very well,” Delinca stated, slamming herself down onto her goddess.

“Thank yo-” the goddess got out before moaning loudly.

Delinca also moaned. “My Goddess, your pussy is truly divine!” she shouted, marveling at how tight it was. She reared back, and slammed into it again, her massive testicles slapping against Nutide’s shapely ass.

“Give me more of that gigantic cock!” Moaned the cleric’s patron.

“AS YOU COMMAND!” Delinca howled, grabbing Nudite and forcing herself down on her dick. “TAKE IT ALL!”

As Delinca put it all into her Nudite grabbed the centaurs hands and guided them one to her shaft and the other to her chest “I have a question for you.”

“Yes?” Delinca inquired, shuffling her hooves.

“Tell me, does the thought of me swelling with a child you gave me turn you on?”

“Yes, it does!” Delinca confirmed. “If… if I may request something… can you, for the moment, accelerate my pregnancy to nearly full-term, so I can feel life within my own womb?”

Nudite snapped again and Delinca felt kicking in her stomach as even more milk began to spill from her teats “If it relates to childbirth, I can do it. So tell me, do you want me to bear a child of yours?”

Delinca was rubbing her hands over her stretched flank, nearly melting at the kicks. “Yes… it would be an honor to be the father of your children…”

“Child you mean, also you’d be a mother to them, though they would remain with me in the astral plane. I’ll allow it, although you will meet them at the hour of their birth as it will be the same as your hour of death when you pass from your plane to mine. Is there anybody else I should have Anubis pardon with you?”

“If she has committed anything… Cybele, and, short of something truly horrific, Rory,” Delinca panted, feeling motherly pride swell inside of her. “I feel that, while his choice of worship is questionable, I daresay he is an excellent bard. Other than those two… perhaps the rest of my party as well, provided they don’t do something that would damn a mortal to the lower plains, regardless of any attempt to atone,” Delinca decided.

“I can only choose one and I saw your performance with Cybele. I believe you should know even now she is praying for your safe return.”

“Then, it will be her. I think that when I retire from adventuring, I shall settle down with her, and we will raise our foals together,” Delinca decided, still rubbing her hands over her expanded womb. She just couldn’t get enough of it.

“Listen that is sweet and all and I’m rooting for both of you, but I could use some more pounding and groping if you wish to put a foal in me. How about I send another motherly goddess to visit her?” she told the foal filled futa.

“Ha! She’d love that! And worry not…” Delinca paused, before pulling out and slamming her entire cock in, removing the ring of the seductress just before entering to double her cock’s size. “I’m going to bloat you with so much cum you’ll look more like the goddess of obesity,” she whispered, slowly dragging her hands over the goddess's back.

“Hey where do you think you’re moving those hands?” the goddess questioned before grabbing the wrists and planting both of them on her cock “Put them to good use.” she whispered seductively.

Delinca immediately complied, jacking the goddess off. “Like this?~” she teased, stroking the dick like a pro. She also occasionally fondled the divine orbs- just enough to tease, but not enough to make her cum. Delinca had decided that, since Nudite had said she was Ok with it, she’d play a little rough. 

Nudite at the moment was a blushing, moaning mess of a deity, each thrust was pushing her dangerously closer to cumming and she didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of having a foal turned her on even more. Enough that she was considering begging for one as her cock twitched in Delinca’s hand “Dear centaur, you are driving me to the edge!” she whimpered, dripping wet.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Delinca teased, picking up her thrusting pace.

“It is, but... “ the goddess trailed off each thrust derailing her train of thought.

“You want my seed, don’t you? You want me to cum inside, and fill you with my baby batter!” Delinca declared. “Well, do you?”

“I do” the goddess mumbled under her breath, barely a ghost of sound escaping her mouth.

“Say again? It sounded like you have had enough,” Delinca teased, slowly pulling out.

“I want your foals.” The goddess said in a quiet speaking voice.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Delinca responded, pulling out even further.

“I want to have your foals!” the goddess admitted, her cock twitching wildly at the admission and thought.

“There we go! In that case…” Delinca pulled out entirely, paused, and then forced herself into the holy snatch as hard as she could. “HERE YOU GO!”

At this the goddess lost against her lust and let loose a torrent of cum. Shuddering, she fell to the floor. Of course, the second she came, Delinca did as well. The next half an hour was spent bloating her patron full of her cum- a good one hundred pounds of it, to be exact.

Nudite focused on the warm baby batter in her, choosing the best of the sperm and guiding it to an egg and the moment they connected the goddess had a foal on the way. Of course she put it close to term so that she could feel the kicks and turned to Delinca with a warm smile “Before you ravage my backdoor, do you want to feel our child’s kicks?” she asked, cradling a stomach that looked filled with octuplets.

Delinca trotted over to her goddess, and nodded. “I… I would love that…”

“One moment first.” as she put a hand and ear to Delinca’s lower half and heard and felt the foal moving. “Such an energetic child.”

“T-thank you… I hope that my child will grow up to be a great ruler…” Delinca softly said, rubbing her goddess’ belly. A flurry of kicks came quickly battering the goddess’ stomach. Delinca gasped in awe, and pressed her ear to the womb, humming softly. Two or three heartbeats clearly rang out.

“Now where were we? Oh yes, you were about to demolish my ass. Would you mind spanking me? It’s part of my fetish dear. Or would you prefer a drink to get you back your energy first? I have plenty.”

Delinca shook her head, and stood up. “I have enough energy for now, my Lady.” To prove her point, she smacked Nudite’s ass as hard as she could. It reverberated from the force with a meaty “Thwack” and a long jiggle.

“Before you destroy it, may I ask what kind of ass you prefer?” came a sheepish response.

“Right now? Yours, just the way it is,” Delinca purred.

“Oh such a charmer. Now please get to plugging me.” she requested her ass waiting for the cock to fill her, shaking it seductively. She didn’t have to wait long. Delinca lined her hosecock up, and slammed it in, spanking the goddess with both of her hands as she bottomed out. 

“Ohhh fuck!” the goddess cried out from the sensation of the spanking and insertion. “That’s it Delinca! Paddle me red!”

Delinca obliged, pistoning in, and spanking as she pulled out. “Shall I play a tune?” she inquired, setting a beat with the slapping.

“Go ahead, beat my bongos!” said Nudite as her butt began to deepen to a loving crimson. Delinca obliged, playing a tune, occasionally slapping harder or softer. Each slap had a satisfying jiggle that followed like an aftershock and each thwack in a particular rhythm.

Deriving pleasure from the pain Nudite became to cum multiple loads as Delinca slammed into her going balls deep. When her semen touched Delinca’s hooves, she reared back. “I’m gonna cum so hard you’ll be coughing up my sperm!” she declared, slamming into the goddess and releasing everything she had. This release wasn’t several five minute bursts. It was a single, twenty minute firehose.

Nudite had no choice, but to brace and enjoy it in her throbbing ass, the sperm somehow going up her throat and being forced out leaving only half in her. Needless to say, if she had eggs in her ass as well she would be pregnant several times over. However such a performance is not without consequences. Her masochistic urges satisfied, but Nudite’s sadist had barely gotten started while Delinca seemed to be spent. “Are you parched?”

Delinca slid off of Nudite, and nodded. “Very… I daresay that my balls have been emptied…” she took off the ring of the Seducer, and put on the Ring of the Seductress. The moment she did her armor turned to oil and fell to the ground.

“For such a good performance Mega Masochist Milf Nudite has a treat for a thirsty centaur” the goddess said shaking her large chest “Drink up please.”

“Thank you, my goddess, for this bountiful meal that I am about to receive,” Delinca prayed, latching onto the divine breast. She began to suckle like a newborn infant. Her own teats began leaking at the thought that soon, she’d have a child of her own suckling.

As she drank Nudite dropped the stasis on one of the few eggs that escaped Cybele’s sperm swarm as Nudite began to get handsy with Delinca’s ass. “Ara ara, you’re packing quite a good ass here. Nice and plump.” she told her squeezing the cheeks. Delinca whinied a little, soaking her rear end.

“As are you,” she added, squeezing the divine ass of Nudite.

“Tell me your honest preference of breast type. Oh and bite me when your thirst has been slaked.”

Delinca nodded. “I prefer large, but not too large. Nice, heavy breasts,” she told the goddess.

“I’m pleased to hear that. Please continue while I get nice and ready to pound you.” came the response as the goddess began to jack off. Delinca’s legs spread at merely hearing that. Finally, she was full. Her stomach was sloshing with the milk.

“How hard would you like me to bite?” she inquired.

“Leave a mark.”

Delinca bit down hard as soon as Nudite said that. She then let go, leaving imprints of her teeth. Nudites cock eventually rose to it’s full length “Now hold still.” she instructed. Delinca did so, tail swishing in anticipation. She blinked and Nudite was in her leaning close to her ear. “Such a slutty womb. Not even letting every egg get nice and fertilized.~” she huffed while she thrusted “Guess it falls to me to correct that.” Nudite explained, pounding in wildly and roughly groping Delinca all over as her sadist shone through. “As a deity I’ll never run out of spunk. I wonder how many loads you’ll be able to take.”

“As… ooooh… many as you want me to taaaake!” Delinca gasped. The cock of Nudite was just as good as her pussy! Her tounge was hanging out, giving her a ‘fucked stupid’ expression.

“Such a silly question! it’s not about how many I want you to” Nudite explained her voicing growing rougher with an undercurrent of danger “It’s about how many you can take~” she stopped thrusting “However as with all good things you’ll need to work for it. Beg for it you slut~”

“G-gaaaahhh… give me your seed! Make me a mother of a demigod!” Delinca pleaded.

“Such a bad whore.” Nudite admonished her before spanking her “You call that begging? How big of a slut are you~?”

Delinca fought down the urge to kick at the smack. ‘I did it for her, so I can handle it,’ she told herself. “Depends! How much seed can you provide?” she asked, tightening her legs.

“Enough to make you pop and then some. The oceans are small compared to what I could give you.”

Delinca had a mental image of being so bloated with cum that she could roll around. “Then I’m a big slut! A big, thirsty slut begging for your seed!” she declared.

“Louder.~”

Delinca just looked back. “Please no,” she whispered.

At that Nudite’s expression softened “Sorry... did I go too far?”

Delinca nodded. “I’m sorry, My Lady… it’s just… I prefer sex to be loving, not a really dominating affair… if you want me to dominate you, I will… but I’m not comfortable being reduced to that level…” she admitted. Truth be told, she was also a little uncomfortable with the idea that she had turned Cybele into a cumslut… it gave her too much power over the woman.

“You’re worried about Cybele and her state of mind as well, aren’t you?” the goddess questioned as she pulled out slowly.

Delinca nodded again. “Y-yes… I’m not too fond of the idea that I’ve enslaved her to my cock…” she admitted.

“That’s not entirely true. If I told you Cybele is dreaming at the moment what would an enslaved by cock Cybele be dreaming of?”

“If she was enslaved by my cock, she would be dreaming of my cock,” Delinca answered. “Is she dreaming of something else?”

“Yes. Being married to you, raising a happy family, and finally being able to have children of her own. Delinca, she isn’t enslaved by your cock. She’s in love with you. She was trying to play into your dominant tendencies dumb dumb.” The deity teased her follower.

Delinca breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank you, Nudite. That makes me feel better. Also…” Delinca shook her rear. “I don’t think we’re done. Just because I didn’t wish to beg doesn't mean I don’t want to be bloated with your holy cum~” she teased.

“First things first though, are you hurt?”

Delinca shook her head. “No, my Lady. I am unhurt,” she stated truthfully.

“Is there any position you’d prefer me take you in?”

“I… I was wondering… could you shapeshift into another centaur? I wish to feel that… feel hooves against my back, your hands caressing my breasts...” Delinca admitted, shivering at the thought. It wasn’t well-known, but there were places on the back of the human part that were erogenous zones.

“Give me a moment dear.” Nudite’s form began to stretch and contort; she grew another set of ribs and then from the waist below she grew the lower body of a horse then next to her balls a large pair of teats grew, same size as her breasts.

“Like this?”

Delinca nodded enthusiastically, petting the goddess’ new fur. “It’s so soft… I can’t wait for you to mount me…” she breathed, nuzzling her face. She then turned around, and shook her rear end. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve felt another hosecock!” she admitted.

Nudite trotted over still getting used to the form before getting up on her hind legs, her front legs pressing into Delinca’s back before slowly sliding in.

Delinca came almost immediately. The feeling of hooves, along with a ‘natural’ cock for her pussy, combined with the fact that her goddess was doing the fucking, sent her over the edge.

“So revved up already. Ready for me to pump seed into your tight little womb?”

“Y-yesh… please bloat me until I make my current belly seem small…” Deninca begged. The softer tone turned her on a lot more.

Nudite began to softly thrust into Delinca patting her rear and softly fondling her “There, there, regular Nudite’s here. I’m just here to fulfill your wish.”

“Yes, please!” Delinca moaned, loving the stretching of her pussy. In fact, she had to cum yet again! She howled as she did a second time. Soft lovemaking was one of her biggest turn-ons!

Nudite pumped a steady rhythm going deep as she could and giving Delinca soft pats and gentle squeezes as her own milk spilled out. “I’m getting close, do you mind if I get rough here?”

“N-not at all!” Delinca gasped. “J-just impregnate me!”

With that the pace increased rapidly, Nudite slamming in and out of Delinca at a rate of about 2 meters per second for the next 2 minutes before hilting her and cumming thick virile ropes of cum. The volume began to fill Delinca’s womb, every unfertilized egg being filled with sperm as all but another was put into stasis and guarded by a holy sheen as Nudite snapped again and thus Delinca had two close to term centaurs occupying her womb. “Sorry I was so turned on I forgot to ask.”

Delinca just flopped to the ground, groaning at feeling so huge! “I… I love it… th-thank you… I love feeling so full of life…”

“Do you want me to tell you how many I gave you and how many Cybele gave you?” Nudite smiled mischievously. “Or would you prefer I tell you how many you gave me?” she said while dismounting Delinca.

“Hmmm… I think I’ll wait for them to be born… but I assume it’s more than one, correct?” Delinca inquired, moaning as her two children moved about in her womb.

“Yep. Now is there anywhere else you want me to take care of? Mama’s here to make you feel aaaaalllllll better~”

Delinca thought for a moment. “I think that I am satisfied, unless you’d like to do something else,” she told the goddess. “Well, actually, I wouldn’t mind just snuggling together if you have no other sexual desires.”

“You’re sweet, if you’re up for it there are two others things I would like before snuggling until you wake up.” Nudite admitted with a light blush.

“Name them, then.”

“Well three actually. Your tits, your teats, and your ass. In that order.”

In response, Delinca smiled. “Very well. Do as you wish, my Lady,” she told Nudite.

“Is there anything else you want? Maybe another blowjob?” Nudite asked as she directed Delinca to lie on her back.

Delinca thought, before she pointed to Nudite’s spire. “Can I taste your cum?” she requested.

“You may, after the teat job though. Lie down on your back.” Delinca nodded, and did so, her cock towering above her.

Nudite snapped and Delinca’s cock turned see through and Nudite stuck her hand through “Don’t want this getting in the way.”

Delinca marveled at the sight. “That’s amazing… is that skill learnable for a mortal?”

“It isn’t. So sorry dear, but that’s not the best part. You can still feel it if I perform actions with it.” Nudite explained as she began to jack the centauress off while thrusting between her large teats. This stimulation made the milkflow freely form both organs. Delinca was cumming from her cock, but it was a slower ejackulation- more of a steady stream then a raging torrent.

“Eager huh? So am I.” Nudite bent over sucking from the teats greedily lapping up the milk. It tasted sweet to her and gave her energy. This stimulation made Delinca quiver. “How is it that you produce so much?” she had to ask the centauress. “Such a divine flavor.”

“I d-dooo believe it’s your blessing, my Lady,” Delinca admitted. In all honesty, she had no idea why she lactated so much.

“I don’t remember looking down upon you from the heavens and saying ‘You see that one? Yeah I’ll give her enough milk to last for days.” Nudite conceded.

“...Genetics? I’m pretty sure that if adventuring doesn't work out, I could serve as a wet nurse,” Delinca joked.   
  
“Oh? Is there a particular client you’d prefer?” the goddess asked as her cock began to throb.

“Most likely for the poor,” Delinca decided. Then, she went into ‘helpful mode’ for a second. “Maybe a food bank would be a good investment…”

“It would be. After your next quest I’ll send a few orphans and workers your way. Divine visions after all. They’ll be sure to help you.” Then, Nudite rested her balls on the teats and came all over Delinca.

The Centauress felt the divine ejaculation between her fingers, and tasted it. “Hmmmm… delicious,” she decided.

“Now if I remember my sweet, sexy, sub you wanted to blow me?”

On cue, Delinca rolled over, and rubbed her hands over her goddess’ cock, adn deftly put it into her mouth.

“Faster than I thought.” Then Nudite began to thrust as Delinca’s cock became solid again in more ways than one. “Your little friend is standing at attention. Does he want some action with mama?”

Delinca nodded vigorously.

“Well then he’ll just need to be happy with my hands” she got to work jacking off Delinca, her hands being comparable to an expert. Meanwhile the soft throat of the cleric was moulding to the shape of the cock and it pushed Nudite ever closer to an explosive climax. Delinca moaned as she felt the hands wrapped around her cock, and began to suck harder, having her own hands fondle the divine orbs near her face.

Nearly three minutes later, Nudite stopped for a moment before slamming in at a steady rhythmic pace. Her hands sped up the whole length going to the tip as Nudite pushed into the base. Delinca let her last burst of cum leave her body, covering the goddess, her balls fully empty. In her orgasmic bliss, she sucked in as hard as she possibly could, and took Nudite’s rod all the way in, even taking her testicles. She wrapped her tongue around them, hugging them, begging them to let go inside of her. The pressure pushed a load out of Nudite taking 10 minutes to fill the stomach of Delinca. 

Nudite began to examine her new ‘bodypaint’ smiling and humming “I look like a cheap whore. Not so bad.”

Delinca would’ve responded, but she had her goddess’ entire cock and balls in her mouth.

She pulled out the still erect sceptre “What do you think of my new paint dear?”

“You do not look like a whore… you look divine, as is befitting of your nature,” Delinca said truthfully. Had her balls had anything left, the orbs now finally empty, she might've just come from looking at Nudite.

“Once again you’re sweet. Now I have two more areas to cream. Your valley and your rump. Which would you like first?”

“Ass, please. Then, when you’re done, paint me white,” Delinca begged.

“Steady yourself and tell me if you thirst.” Delinca nodded, and rubbed her bulging belly. Her tail was, again, raised skyward, directing Nudite to impale her.

“Very well” the spear pierced her and then began to thrust in and out roughly as a set of legs found their way up her back and a pair of hands explored her chests. The cock now felt equine however.

Delinca let out a cross between a neigh and a moan. “Y-yes!” she cried, leaning into the soft hands.

“You’re so soft in all the right places.” came a voice as the thrusts increased in speed and intensity.

“T-thank you, my Laaaaaady…” Delinca moaned.

“Do you feel them? My swimmers just clambering to escape and cream you. I want to hear you say you want me. No begging, just saying you love me and my body. My cock as well.”

“I- I love you! I’ve always loved you! Your teachings have always been there for me! And now that love is more intimaaate! Your divine body was so tight and ready, and your co-cock! It’s so perfect! Especially in this centaur form! I h-haven’t had a proper horsecock in me since I left my village!” Delinca exclaimed, cumming.

Satisfied, Nudite came into Delinca “And you were so tight as well. Your throat and pussy were perfect.”

Delinca gasped as she felt the warm liquid enter her. “Y-yours were perfect too… and thanks… now… do you wish to fuck my tits?” Delinca panted.

“I do, but first you must replenish your empty balls dear. My milk should fix that up. You know to leave a bitemark when full.”

Delinca nodded, and traced her fingers over her goddess’ centaur form. “We… we must do this again, at some point,” she said, latching onto the holy breasts. Gallon upon gallon of fresh milk went down her throat, and seemed to go straight to her groin.

“Good huh? Also we will do this again. After your first child of course.” Delinca nodded, suckling softly. After another five minutes, she felt full again, and left another bitemark.

“Kneel, holy daughter.”

Delinca did so without question, running her hands down her goddess’ legs. Nudite reverted to her humanoid form and stuck her cock between the breasts. “Lube me up dear. That milk should work.” Delinca complied, squeezing her own breasts, releasing a torrent of milk all over Nudite’s cock.

“Is that sufficient?” she inquired, releasing even more milk onto her own breasts.

“Yes. That’s perfect” the goddess began to thrust between playing with them “Are they always so firm?”

“Indeed they have, my Lady,” Delinca confirmed. “Ever since puberty- maybe more genetics?”

“No. I remember blessing such a lovely pair. I kinda want to bite into such juicy melons. May I?”

“Yes, you may,” Delinca accepted.

Nudite nodded and opened her mouth taking in as much of the breast as she could. She started gingerly before applying pressure until she left an imprint “Even just the flesh is delicious as your milk and I’m going to pop soon. Where do you want all of it?” she asked as her cock began to throb violently.

“In my mouth!” Delinca gasped, turned on by the suckling. She wanted to taste the holy cum again!

“Open wide honey.”

Delinca did so. “I can take horsecocks and normal ones,” she assured her Lady.

“Hush dear, put that mouth to a better use.” Nudite ordered as she stuffed it to the brim with her cock, all nine inches and even the balls fitting in as Nudite began to pump Delinca full of seed once again, pulling out only after 25 minutes and appreciating her handiwork. “Nice and round, you look perfect like this.” she complimented the centauress.

Delinca let out a tiny belch from her salty meal, and blushed. “Thank you, My Lady,” she said, appreciative of the compliment. She then began to rub her own fur. “I am satisfied. Are you?”

“Yes, shall we cuddle?” Nudite asked her lover “If you would prefer it, I’ll let you keep your cock in me.” she offered.

Delinca snuggled up to her goddess, but left her dick out. “No thanks… I just want to embrace you..” she said, drifting off as she played with Nudite’s hair.

Nudite patted her breasts “You may use these as your pillows. They may not be that big, but they are quite soft. And even more so, they are warm.” Delinca decided to take her up on the offer, resting her head on Nudite’s breasts. She snuggled into them, relishing in the comfort. “How are they compared to Cybele’s?” giggled the goddess.

“Almost as good as her’s,” Delinca responded.

“Thank you my dear centaur. Feel free to request them for you to rest on during your journey.” she assured her. Delinca nodded, and soon fell asleep, dreaming within a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

The younger futa gulped as she watched her senior. The centauress was the one who brought her into the fold and would soon be burying her meaty spear into Lynn’s folds and hopefully would leave her with many healthy foals. “Nervous?” Delinca asked softly, patting the younger futa on the head. While she would love to impale this initiate, it was no good if they were afraid. After all, what good was sex if you were the only one enjoying it?

Lynn nodded her face just as red as Delinca’s hair as she began to undress “May I admit something Mother Delinca?” the initiate asked as the fact that this was no dream hit her like a tonne of bricks. If one were to have been Lynn’s confidant they would’ve known this had weighed on her for years and only talked about in her most private moments.

“Speak, young one,” Delinca responded, liking that ‘Mother’ title. ‘I guess I am a mother, aren’t I?’ she thought, thinking back to her four foals, and stroking her side, beginning to show the fifth child.

Lynn gulped and began to spill her “Do you remember that cold Hammer night when you took me here and gave me a bowl of Mutton stew?” she asked remembering their first meeting.

Delinca’s eyes widened. “Yes… yes I do,” she said, remembering it. To her, it had been another soul aided. Apparently, that aid had gone farther then she had anticipated.   
  
“And then when Mother Agave read the scripture of how love is a gift from Lady Nudite?” she continued her pulse increasing as she felt her garments tightening.

“I know of that scripture. I read it quite a bit while I was doing janitorial duties,” Delinca responded.

“Well that night I snuck into your bed.” the acolyte told her the shame bearing heavy on her.

“You did what now?” Delinca asked, pausing.

“The most I did was act as the big spoon despite the noticeable difference Mother Delinca.” she said panicking. “I would not be so bold as to act without your consent.”

“Oh, alright,” Delinca responded, relieved.

“May I ask something as well?” she danced around her original point, brushing a stray blonde strand out of her deep amethyst eyes.

“Very well. What is it?” Delinca inquired.

“Do you have a lover? Forgive me for being imprudent.” she pleaded.

Delinca smiled softly, her cock growing at the thought. “Yes. However, I’m certain that if I explain things to her beforehand, she’ll accept you. In fact, she may even request to join in,” Delinca chuckled. “Hop on,” she added, lowering herself.

Lynn’s eyes grew wide resembling dusk as she pulled her armor and vestments back on before hopping onto the centaur “You do? Are they in the capitol? What do they look like? How do they act? How did you meet?” she fired off her questions in a rapid fire chatter until her face turned blue.

“Breathe. Now, as for your questions…” Delinca galloped off to where Cybele was staying. “Yes, she lives in the Capital. She acts very friendly and loving. We met on an escort mission… and you know what she looks like…” she trailed off, arriving in the town square where the duchess she met recently was busy nursing two small swaddles.

“Hello, Duchess. Is Cybele here?” Delinca inquired.

“She’s currently in the castle” Duchess Lera informed, turning to show the two nursing swaddles had small horns poking out of their heads “By the way say hello to Angelo and Dameon. Aren’t they adorable?” she asked “Angelo, Dameon this is auntie Delinca.”

  
  


Delinca cooed over the children. They looked back at her with large dusky blue and sienna eyes reaching out towards the centaur and her mount. Lera then waved goodbye as she walked off her full hips swaying side to side. “Who is she?” asked Lynn, starstruck by the fashionable lady.

“She’s Duchess Lera, honorary big sister of Queen Cybele,” Delinca explained.

“Wait, Great Matriarch Cybele! You know her!” if Lynn knew any less she thought she was riding on the wrong centaur luckily her visor was hiding her surprised expression and eyes growing ever wider.

“Know her? Of course!” Delinca responded. She then trotted up to Cybele’s room, and knocked on the door. “Cybele? May I come in? I have a question for you,” Delinca called.

“It’s unlocked dear centaur.” called back a motherly voice.

Delinca nodded, and opened the door. “Hello, honey,” she said. “You see, this fine lady on my back wished for me to sleep with her, but I thought it would be good if I would get my wife’s permission,” she said, watching Lynn’s face.

Lynn was hyperventilating at the sight in front of her. The queen on a bed attached to a milking machine she had never seen before as the lover of her life was talking to her as if they were married before noticing a ring on Delinca’s left hand that matched one on Cybeles as the pieces began to fall into place. 

“First did you obtain another lover while In Viri? For the past 30 minutes a lanky lady with swords has been banging at the gates to be let in to see me. She didn’t look like family or clergy for that matter.”

“Yes, I did. This is Lynn. Apparently, she has been attracted to me for quite some time,” Delinca responded, lowering herself so the fellow futa could get off of her back. “And that would most likely be Makoto, a swordsman who has sworn herself to my service after I saved her life. I think it would be wise to let her in.”

Lynn hopped off landing on her feet before raising her visor and taking off her helmet “Hello I’m Lynn, Lynn Strictacaulas, war priestess of Nudite, former soldier of the Vanishing breed cavalry.” she introduced herself to her leader.

Cybele looked the girl up and down before kneeling in front of her and embracing her, burying the much shorter girl into her prodigious bust. “You’re adorable!’ she gushed over the priestess. “Say would you mind if I adopted her or would that be weird?” the queen asked Delinca.

“Hmmm… since she wishes to fuck and get fucked by us, I would say that it may be a bit weird. 

“I see.” the Queen mused. “Well Miss Lynn I guess I should welcome you to our family anyway. I suppose we should explain. While travelling to the peace summit with the Lich Queen I was defended by Delinca and her party. While this happened I fell for her.” 

“That’s the very short answer, but that’s what happened,” Delinca deadpanned.   
  
“And as a result I am carrying her children.” Cybele finished.

Lynn stood there quiet as she looked at the two before collapsing slowly.

“I think she may need some time to process this.” the queen told her lover. “Would you like to see your foals in the meantime? They still need names.” she suggested as she laid the priestess on the bed stripping her armor off to the vestments so she would not overheat.

Delinca nodded. “Yes, I would love to see our children,” she replied.

Cybele beckoned, leading Delinca to the nursery where the four foals were sleeping away happily. “They’re beautiful and the ones I still have inside me are just great at making milk for these four little ones.” the queen told Delinca in a whisper before leaning in closer “Perhaps you would like some?” her tone getting more sensual as she began to pet Delinca.

Delinca turned to her wife. “Perhaps in a minute. Let me meet my little ones,” she said, gently stroking the flanks of her foals.

The queen nodded “We have yet to decide on names. I didn’t feel okay without you here.”

Delinca nodded. “I am not good at naming people, or names in general,” she admitted.

“What was your mother’s?” Cybele inquired, tilting her head, her signature bloodied steel looking hair spilling down her shoulders and breasts.

“Johanna. Her name is Johanna,” Delicna replied. “I think she’d like one of her grandchildren to be named after her,” she said.

Cybele gingerly picked the smallest of the four up looking at her lovingly and whispered “Johanna. Your last name or mine?” with a soft grin on.

“Yours,” Delinca replied.

“Johanna Regiis Ubera then.”

Delinca rubbed her hand through her daughter’s hair. “Yes. It’s perfect.”

“Now for the twin sons.” Cybele turned to them. “If I’m telling you the truth I didn’t know my father, but I think I should name one of them after my confidant, Birdia.”

“Very well. I’m sure he’d be honored,” Delinca replied. “And besides, aren’t they all technically quadruplets?” she added, smirking.

“I suppose you’re correct. Any special men in your life?” she teasingly asked.”I’m not entirely sure who your goddess guides.”

“She guides all, but hermaphrodites are her main focus,” Delinca explained. “I don’t think naming a child after Nudite would go over well. They would most likely get teased for it,” she mused.

“I can understand that considering what my family name means after all.” she told her lover while tapping her chin. 

“Very well. Do you have any ideas?”

“My question stands. Any special men in your life?” she asked in a sing-song tease.

Delinca thought, but shook her head. “No. I do wonder if we should name one of our sons after Rory. He might get a kick out of that,” she thought aloud.

“The musician of your party?”

“Indeed. He has the most amazing luck when the chips are down, it seems. Perhaps some of it might rub off on our son?”

“He has also shown surprising mercy regarding that goblin lady. How is she anyhow?”

Delinca chuckled. “They’re very close. They’ve had sex with each other quite a bit,” she added.

“Rory it is then. Now to the last one. She inherited more of you than me if the penis between her legs is any indicator.” 

“So we have a futanari child… don’t worry, we urinate through the penis, so it’s easy to learn to use the bathroom,” she explained. “As for names… hmmm… “   
  
“Besides your goddess who is a prominent futa? Or perhaps we should leave the name to fate?”

“Well, futas tend to be more feminine, but some do use male pronouns…” Delinca mused.

“How about a name with both gender variations? Like Daniel?”

“That is probably the safest bet, actually,” Delinca decided.

“Well which should it be my love? Do you have a name in mind?”

“No, but a gender-neutral name is the safest way to go,” Delinca replied.

“In that case how about Toni?”

“Perfect.”

“Toni, Rory, Birdia, and Johanna.”

“Our first four children, with many more on the way,” Delinca said proudly, kissing her wife on the lips. “Now, let’s go wake up Lynn, and let my swordswoman in- and no, she swore her life to me without me prompting her to,” Delinca added.

“Oh do tell.” Cybele said while walking to her room.

“She’s friendly enough. I think she’d be a wonderful addition to our family. Our children would most likely have another mother, and a bodyguard at that,” she added. “I wonder if she’s into domination and submission,” she added as an afterthought.

“If she likes pills and games, I can get the whips and chains. Still tell the story of how you met.” she pleaded like a young lady wanting to go to a midnight dance with a bleeding sword. “Or not, I don’t mind.” She said as she got onto bed and stripped down. She had the slightest of baby bumps showing and had Lynn use her tits as a pillow, the cleric mumbling in her sleep.

In Lynn’s mind she was experiencing pure bliss, resting on Delinca’s soft breasts while the cleric stayed buried deep in her, pumping her with gallon after gallon of seed while Cybele fed her directly from her large tits. Occasionally she’d rest before the pleasure would begin anew. She knew this was what Nudite wanted for her and what she wanted for herself. Then it faded as the words “Mistresses, are you okay?” in a voice that seemed stone dead broke in and she woke up. A breast was indeed close to her face, but it was Delinca’s teats as Cybele’s were busy sandwiching her.

“Yes, Makoto, we’re fine. Come in!” Delinca said.

In strutted the grey haired Ronin, once again wearing her souvenir from the island “Am I interrupting something?” she asked as she took in the scene.

Delinca shook her head, smiling. “No, no… join us, please,” she requested.

“For what?” she asked as she noticed the initiate and the queen “Who are they?”

“This is Cybele, Queen of these lands… and my wife. The other is a member of my Church… She wishes to engage in intercourse with me. I am asking if you would like to join in as well,” Delinca informed the swordswoman.

“I’m afraid I lack the equipment mistress, though if you wish I shall stay.” she told her mistress.

“Cybele… do you still have that special toy, if she would like to use it?” Delinca asked her wife.

“Of course I do and a set of rings to go with it. Maybe they should try them on to make sure I got the ring size correct.” Cybele answered with a teasing smirk and a wink to Delinca.

Delinca nodded. “Indeed. Why don’t you go get it, then?” Delinca asked, before turning to Makoto. “She has an item that will, temporarily, give you some more equipment, should you desire it,” Delinca teased.

“May I ask what it does? Or would you prefer that I experience it for myself?” questioned the kuudere.

“Hmmm… I think you’ll enjoy the surprise~” Delinca whispered huskily, rubbing her shoulders.

Cybele returned with three rings “I have one for each of us though I’d like you two to put them on first. Is that okay?”

“Mother Delinca, I’ve been having weird dreams not all that long ago. Are these a blessing from Lady Nudite too?”

“Explain these dreams,” Delinca requested. 

“I was lying down, your seed claiming my womb as yours and drinking from the matriarch. Is this odd?” Lynn admitted as she took the ring and examined it.

Delinca smiled. “I do believe it’s Nudite giving her approval to all of us,” she said, slowly wrapping her hand around Lynn’s cock, and began to rub it. 

“Please be still a moment, Mother Delinca. I do not wish to finish too early” she sputtered out. As she slid the ring onto her finger it shifted the size of itself comfortably.

The moment she put the ring on her body began to grow, and she moaned as her hips spread themselves apart, giving her body a nearly impossible hourglass figure. Her rear pushed upward, seemingly matching the goddesses’, and her breasts inflated like a balloon as though she was both with child and milk. She then began to feel herself up “What happened? I feel like I just went through the growth period of the blessed again.” Lynn admitted as she began to drip and her armor turned into oil, giving her pale skin a lovely glow.

“It’s the ring, sweetie. The ring of the Seductress,” Delinca informed her. “It amplifies your lovely assets, among other things. It’s counterpart is the ring of the seducer. I’ll show you what that does,” Delinca said, smirking as she let her clothing and armor fall away, revealing herself in her naked glory. Then, she pulled off the ring of the Seductress. Immediately, she whinnied in pleasure as her cock, already massive, slowly expanded until it was double its original size.

“I look like the breeding stock of my homeland.” she told her as she stared at her new lover. “Though due to my unique biology I was presumed male during my time there.”

“Well, we won’t make the same mistake. And do tell me about that,” Delinca said, not liking the term ‘breeding stock’. ‘Perhaps I should… redirect our group on a campaign of liberation should the need arise…’

“It’s seen as an honor in my homeland actually. Those chosen as breeding stock are actually the most capable females as well as having exceptional beauty.” Lynn explained.

“I see,” Delinca replied, blushing as her normally high libido skyrocketed. She found her eyes drawn to Lynn’s hips, already imagining depositing her spear directly into her tight folds. “Makoto, feel free to put the ring on yourself as well. If you wish, you could remove your armor- although do not worry- the armor will reform when the ring is removed,” Delinca added.

“If I kept it on would you stare as it melted or would you prefer I remove it slowly for your viewing pleasure?” Makoto asked her eyes fixed on Lynn’s plump backside.

“I would likely stare as it melted. To be honest, the ring, either of them, makes you much, much more horny. I do wish to relieve myself, so I would prefer the quicker way. But you can decide what you wish to do,” Delinca said. She could feel her balls beginning to swell from the stored cum.

“Well considering I want you to pound me until I can’t feel my legs I’ll strip slowly and if you don’t mind, comment lewdly on me.” the ronin put out.

“Very well,” Delinca replied, hands going to her breasts to massage them.

The ronin unclasped her breast platings, it falling to the floor as she then fluidly moved into a handstand, her pants slipping off with it. as well showing her lithe muscles off.

“If I get any harder, my dick is going to  _ shatter _ ,” Delinca heavily breathed out, forcing her legs to not move herself forward and just fucking the ronin in that position.

Her lust didn’t go unnoticed by the ronin who continued to strip while in a handstand before putting a ring on, turning into a sexual warrior nearly losing her balance, but managing to stay up. “Do you see something you desire?”

Delinca shuffled her hooves, beginning to lose her willpower. “Y-yes… please… please hurry…”

“Take me then. I’m here for your pleasure.” Makoto replied with her cool demeanor melting away and her loving side showing.

Delinca galloped forward, and shoved the ronin’s pussy directly into her cock. She then slammed herself onto a wall, and began thrusting immediately, like a mare, or more accurately, stallion, in heat.

“Like it rough huh?” A voice behind Delinca asked “So do I!” shouted Lynn as she slammed in, her balls twice as full as Delinca’s due to many years of repressed desire.

The centauress neighed in pleasure, cumming from both ends for five minutes. She didn't stop thrusting for a moment, and when the orgasm ended, she had unloaded buckets of cum. She then began to thrust again, but at a more controlled pace.

Lynn, however, was a steam locomotive and burning with desire for Delinca to carry her kids which left her open to Cybele who completed the three futa fuckfest. “Such a fast girl. Clearly after my own heart.” she declared as she plugged Lynn’s snatch.

“How am I, mistress?” Makoto asked the centaur who was taking her against the wall.

“Y-you’re perfect! Your snatch is so tight!” Delinca moaned. “I wish to shove my entire cock inside you! Are you ready for that?”

“I am. Give me all your love and by extension your children and cock!” she moaned and gasped.

Delinca obliged, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her down until she felt the ronin’s ass touching her balls. Then she grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up, before repeating the process.

From the intense pleasure the ronin’s eyes welled with tears running down as she began to go slack jawed and as the tears ran so did the mascara that none knew she wore only now revealed by the lines she had from the bottoms of the socket ending by the chin.

Delinca hauled her up, looking at her face. “You wear makeup?” she asked.

“I always wished to look my best.” she admitted.

Delinca kissed her hard on the lips, before drawing back.

“Why cover your face? You're beautiful enough without it,” she whispered.

Makoto was starstruck, gasping as if a fish with no answer from this display of love and when words returned to her she had only four. “Knock. Me. Up. Delinca.”

“As you wish,” Delinca replied, slamming her down on her dick as hard as she could. The futa almost came with the force, but she didn’t want to yet. She wanted to drive her new lover nearly insane with pleasure first. Thus, she kept her grip, brought her up, and kept slamming her down hard.

Makoto was having trouble keeping a single word in her mind. Unless those words were cock, fuck, pleasure, or breed. Those were all she could think about staring into her lover’s eyes as the fuck train kept rolling and slamming into her tunnel. She didn’t know if she could last much longer with the intensity that the futa was going into her with.

Delinca whinnied as she felt Lynn’s cock nearly penetrate to her womb. “Alright… Makoto… here… comes… your… impregnation!” Delinca gasped, thrusting the ronin in with each word. With the final one, however, she grabbed the top of her head and slammed her down as far as she could. She felt her massive orbs themselves slip inside her tight snatch. When they did, said orbs spasmed, and Delinca came. HARD.

Like with Nudite, it wasn’t in a series of five minute bursts. It was a single orgasm, her balls firehosing everything they had into her all at once, each sperm cell seeming to race the others to her fertile womb. Delinca could feel every drop leaving her, and cried out in a combination of a neigh and a pleasure-filled scream as what had to be one of, if not the, biggest orgasms of her life rushed through her. Her pussy was also joining in the fun, clamping down so hard on Lynn that Delinca was slightly worried that she’d rip the futa’s dick clean off! This was only a small part of her mind, though. The rest was simply overwhelmed with pleasure.

Makoto shivered as her body was pumped full of the warm virile fluid and she let her body go limp except for her slit which she tightened to keep as much of it as she could as she cast her eyes to the commoner’s cloak she was recommended by a barmaid that said “Slut for cock” on the front and as her mind was assaulted by pleasure she came to the realization that it was apt.

Lynn however was busy ramming into Delinca, it was a lot harder (just like her cock) when there was another intent on pumping you as well. She kept at it until her throbs rang out like heartbeats. “Mother Delinca! I’m about to burst! Please loosen a bit, I beg of you!” she implored to her senior. Delinca huffed in pleasure, but through willpower and her fingers, managed to slightly open her pussy.

“If you want to do it inside… DO IT!” she cried, still cumming from her cock into Makoto.

“Take it all MILF DELINCA!” she screamed loud enough to wake Birdia’s (the necormancer not the foal) subjects and then released 5 ropes into Delinca. Her cock was not enhanced by magic, so these were rather average loads. No swell was seen due to size difference. As she pulled out and flopped back Cybele finished into her. Delinca shuddered as she felt the warm cum enter her, orgasming from her pussy as well as her cock. She let go of Makoto, and gently set her down.

“Thank you, Lynn. You were wonderful,” she gasped. “And you, Makoko… were also wonderful…”

Makoto nodded with a drunken grin as she shifted from her handstand to her legs again.

“Mother Delinca did you save any for me?” Lynn asked, eyes wide and quite possibly pleading. “I was planning on relieving your pent up stress.”

Delinca turned, showing that her cock was still dripping cum. “How do you want me?” she asked, smirking, arms crossed over her large breasts. “Ass, mouth, or vagina? Or one after the other?” she teased, licking her lips.

“One after another. With the same kind of ring Makoto and Cybele have on.” she told her “And maybe between my tits or directly on them.”

“Very well. What order?” Delinca asked. She took off the ring of the Seducer, and put the ring of the seductress. Her breasts began to swell as her baby bump became more prominent. Delinca shuddered as she rubbed her hands over her swollen stomach, moaning as she felt movement.

Lynn’s purple eyes widened at the sight “By Lady Nudite, I thought you were perfect before, but now, if this is a dream I wish to never wake!” she cried as she went to the love of her life. “Take me. I wish to bear your foals.”

Delinca smiled, and picked her up. She then set the futa on the bed, bent over. Delinca then set her front hooves on the bed, slowly easing herself towards the woman who would almost certainly become another wife. Finally, she rubbed the futa’s hair, and slammed her cock in to the balls in one massive thrust.

Lynn moaned with a gasp as she felt the balls slap her own “Ooooohhhhhh! Moooother Deeeelllliiinnnnccca!”

“You’re calling me a mother!? Well, soon you’re going to be one yourself!” Delinca grunted, thrusting in as hard as she could. “And with how tight you are, I’m going to empty myself inside your nice, fertile womb, and give you many, MANY children!

Lynn spun herself to look at Delinca before she could blow her load and bent at the waist upwards and began to drain the bountiful mountains Delinca called her breasts before breaking away and saying “Put a fucking village in me.” and going back to the suckling.

Delinca moaned as the excess stimulation made her quiver, her massive balls beginning to compress.

“Are you ready!?” Delinca cried out, thrusting faster and faster, her cock pushing right up to her womb.

  
“Alwayyyys! Knock me up!” she cried in ecstasy. 

“Then take it! ENJOY MY CREAM!” Delinca howled, thrusting into her fellow futa’s pussy so hard her balls actually went in. They then contracted, and a firehose of cum forced itself into her womb.

“All of you is in me, Holy mother!” Lynn’s few eggs were getting assaulted by a relentless army of sperm each fertilized by multiple cells. Perhaps it was a miracle from the goddess or some odd effect of the ring, but her ovaries went into overdrive when it came to egg production each and every egg fertilized at the least three times over. Thus Lynn had a village in her.

Delinca ruffled her hair. “Did I please you and the Plow-maiden?” Lynn asked.

“Yes… you were fantastic,” Delinca softly replied, getting up. “You are a welcome addition to our little group. I want you to know that.”

“Are we a family?” she asked, hopeful.

“Yes, yes we are,” Delinca replied. “Is that what you wanted?” she asked. Inwardly, however, the pieces were coming together. “Lynn… if I hadn’t offered you a spot… can you tell me what you would’ve done? You can be honest,” Delinca said. “I won’t think any less of you,” she added.

“Found a way in despite that.” she answered rapidly, her smile not fading.

“Ah.” Delinca said. ‘Well, I think I just defused a yandere,’ Delinca thought to herself. “Now, would you like to taste my cock?” she inquired, her equine phallus still standing at attention.

“I would love that. Please.”

“Good. Please kneel under me, and do what you wish with it,” Delinca instructed. “I would, however, love it if you’d occasionally rub your hands over my womb,” she admitted.

“I shall then.” she got to work pleasuring the large equine cock, but even with two hands she could only cup one ball. Occasionally they’d rub both sides of Delinca’s lower torso.

Delinca shivered at the expert ministrations. “Did… did you practice?” she asked, struggling not to cum every second. Her balls were not helping, gurgling with fresh cum. Neither were her teats, leaking milk at the sensations near them. Her unborn children, in response to Lynn’s movements, were moving around constantly. All in all, Delinca was having to force herself from releasing her load before Lynn could finish.

“I have. Mother Agatha taught me and gave me many hands-on lessons. Tell me, do you think any of mine are kicking around in there?” she asked as she stroked the centaur. Then she put an ear to the large orbs. “I’m almost jealous.”

“T-thank you… I don’t think any of your children are kicking yet… but eventually, if I had any eggs left over, they would be,” Delinca admitted. However, this lapse made her lose her focus, and she thrusted forward, cumming another torrent down Lynn’s throat. “Ooooooohhhh… please don’t stop… I have another load in me…” she pleaded, wanting to feel those glorious hands on her sack for longer.

Lynn complied nearly gasping from the cum dousing her gullet. She got back to work, lubing the cock up with her tongue before moving her hands along it picking out erogenous zones as she listened to Delinca’s moans and began to tease her a little. Occasionally stopping or moving her hands away to see how she’d react. Then, she removed her mouth from the glorious rod “Losing composure are we?” she teased pinching the sack “Or are you just that horny for a young priestess with a mouth to ravage?”

“Composure! Your hands… are soooo perfect!” Delinca moaned, stamping a hoof. “You’re p-perfect at this!” she gasped.

“Thank you Lover Delinca. Now let me finish you off so you can stuff me full.” she went back to sucking her hand marking the approach of her mouth. Her lips were tight creating a vacuum and her throat was wet and soft creating a vice like feeling on the cock. Her eyes were nearly begging for another load.

Delinca would oblige. She pistoned her cock in, forcing it down her throat, and unleashed a torrential load right into her stomach. Delinca actually felt the cum bubble up and try to push her cock out of Lynn’s throat. Lynn however kept pushing her head down the spear until she felt the balls on her chin. Each rope she swallowed nearly feeling the virile fluid wriggling and coating her throat. This pleasurable battle continued for half an hour, Delinca’s cock trying to push itself out via it’s own cum storm, while Lynn pushed herself forward, trying to save every precious drop of seed, taking it easily despite a little sticking in the mouth. Lynn managed to win, her stomach bulging from the cum so much that it looked like she had swallowed a human whole.

“That was an incredible meal. I could use a drink to wash down with and so I’d like to tell you my idea.”

Delinca nodded, panting. “What do you want?” she asked, ready to do whatever Lynn wanted. She turned to see how Cybele and Makoto were doing. Cybele was currently vaginally fucking the ronin.

“Well it involves the mother of the nation so let’s wait on her for a bit, okay? It’ll give you time to generate more of that amazing seed.” Delinca nodded. After about ten minutes, Cybele finished, forcing her temporary cock into Makoto. By then, Delinca’s balls were full again, having made audible churning sounds that made her a little self-conscious. Makoto and Cybele strutted over, swaying their hips as they did. By this point the princess penis had reverted to it’s form as a dildo as Lynn explained her plan.

“Well first things first, Makoto lie down and spread your breasts wide enough to fit my head in.” she almost ordered the Ronin who shot Delinca a glance.

“Do it, please,” she said.

Makoto nodded and lied down on the bed which felt soft as a cloud. Then she spread her breasts which were nearly as soft and felt the young futa cleric place herself between them. “A lot softer than they look. It feels like Elysium, you should all try this sometime.”

“I may have to,” Delinca mused, rubbing a hand across the Ronin’s soft breasts. “They are divine!” Upon hearing that Cybele pouted. “Oh Cybele, don’t be jealous! Feel them!” Delinca prompted, bringing the queen’s hand to the bust. As she did, Delinca latched onto Cybele’s massive mammaries, and drank deeply. 

“Oh my you’re sucking nearly just as much as our four foals, did you miss Mama Milf Cybeles bountiful bouncy breasts that much Dear Delinca?” she asked nearly giggling. “Or are you just sparing my feelings?” she asked, her pout turning faux with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Delinca paused to speak to her first wife. “A bit of both, to be honest. I don’t like seeing you upset. I care too much about you,” Delinca replied, going back to the mammaries.

“Um Delinca, here's the thing. I kinda need her breasts in my mouth for this.” Delinca nodded and let go.

“Don’t worry. She has more than enough milk!” she laughed, teasing the other nipple with her hands. In response Cybele shook her large chest for everyone to enjoy watching. Even Makoto drooled a little. Then she brought it close enough for Lynn to suck.

“Esrevart em tel dna senalp eht neewteb rood eht nepo.” chanted the cleric and suddenly a small portal appeared in her ass as she drew her legs close to her head. “How about a little dimension door fun? The other end is in Cybele’s pussy, right before her womb.”

“Oooh, kinky,” Delinca said, clapping her hands together.

“So are you just going to stand there or?”

In response, Delinca shoved her horsecock into the queen as hard as she could.

Cybele moaned loudly as Lynn drank from her and then a second later Lynn moaned as the cock began to penetrate her. “How does it feel? Fucking two milfs at once?” Cybele teased.

In response, Delinca thrusted again, letting out a whinney. “Unlike anything I’ve felt before! You’re both so tight and warm!” she declared, roughly shoving into her first wife. Well, as rough as she dared, since she was very much pregnant.

Lynn began chanting again “Lla llips ,ytsenoh kcol t'nod. Then smirked wickedly “Welcome to the zone of truth. Mind if I ask a few questions?”

“Go ahead! There wasn’t any… any reason for it, though!” Delinca said, pausing to push in especially hard.

“What kind of breasts do you prefer? Big and full, big and empty, small, and filled, or small and empty?”

“B-big, but not too big, and full… but I’d rather know the girl they were attached to!” Delinca replied.

“Okay, next. Asses... which kind do you like?”

“Plump and healthy, and able to take me!” Delinca answered, thrusting forward. This time, the novelty of what was occurring made her cum. It was a shorter burst, being only ten minutes, but the cum was very refined- mostly sperm.

About 1/5th of it stayed in Cybele.

“3, what’s your biggest kinky fantasy?”

“I don’t talk about it, but my second favorite is pregnancy,” Delinca replied.

“Understood mistress.” Makoto replied.

“Thank you, Makoto,” Delinca replied. “Since we’re talking about that…” Delinca pounded into Cybele. “What are all of your fetishes? Feel free to answer like I did, if you want,” she added, groping Cybele.

Cybele answered first “Well milking to start, impreg, spanking, and biting I suppose. A little humiliation is also good for making me hot and bothered. I’ve wanted to try body writing too.”

Delinca took some of the cum on the floor and wrote ‘Cybele’ on Cybele. “Like that?” she teased, booping her on the nose.

  
  
“While I do like the ink you chose, I’d prefer a change in content of the writing.”

“Do tell,” Delinca purred.

  
  
“How about epithets? I’d like the ones that are either humiliating or incredibly loving.”

“How does ‘Filthy cuddleslut sound?” Delinca inquired, patting her bloated wife on the head.

Looking at the headpat, Makoto shivered as Cybele thought about it “I’d prefer if it was related to the part of me you were writing or perhaps a tally to count how many times you fucked that part of me. How is that?”

In response, Delinca wrote a tally on Cybele’s ass. “I’ll start now.”

  
  
“Oh and please give me a spank if you wouldn’t mind, two for each tally.” she said with a wink as she bent over to sate Lynn’s thirst. Delinca obliged, slapping the queen’s ass as hard as she could.

“Shall I spank you with a hoof?” Delinca teased, aiming herself at Lynn’s backdoor, planning to impale the defused Yandere through the ass. In response Cybele shook her prominent rear. Delinca reared up, and slammed her front right hoof into Cybele’s soft cheeks, leaving a hoofprint. As soon as the impact was made Cybele jerked up with a loud moan. In response, Delinca reared up again, and repeated the stomp, putting her entire weight behind it. Cybele moaned again as the blood began to rush to her ass. “Oh, you just loooove that, don’t you?” Delinca teased, tail flicking in amusement. She reared up, and brought both hooves down on Cybele, impaling her ass with her cock at the same time.

“Yes, I love it! No! I need it!”

At Cybele’s moan, Delinca pulled out entirely, and repeated her powerful thrust. She didn’t stop until her balls were touching the queen’s ass. She then pulled out by pushing with her front hooves, right on the bruises. “Want more?”

  
  
“Yes!” the queen was breathing heavily by this point, soaked with sweat in her hair and her breasts on full flow.

“Lynn, stick your cock in her mouth and pull her hair. Makoto? Suckle her breasts, and make sure to bite!” Delinca ordered. “Last chance to back out, my dear. Do you want everything we can throw at you?” she whispered, slipping a finger in the queen’s vagina.

  
  
“Do it! That is a decree from your queen!” Cybele said in her best authoritative voice.

“You heard her! Let’s see if the kinky Elf here can take it all!” Delinca laughed, impaling her wife with a force that would’ve crushed a normal person. Makoto slipped out from under Lynn and began to tease the queen’s large chocolate tits before sucking one and groping the other, occasionally biting. Lynn dropped her blissful face for an impish grin as she dickslapped Cybele before forcing her cock in and grabbing the back of the queen’s head and thrusting. Delinca just kept doing her spanking routine, occasionally using her hands as well as she pulled out.

“How does it feel, huh?!” she grunted, using some of her cum to write ‘glutton for punishment’ on the queen’s back. She received no response as the queen was trying to drain Lynn’s full balls, taking it deeper and deeper with each second.

“Your ass is so tight!” Delinca grunted, continuing her thrusts. “Hey Lynn, if you feel any pressure from your end, it’s probably my fault,” she smirked, rearing back. Then, she unloaded in the queen, her own groin nearly vanishing into her as she unloaded a firehose of cum.

“Oh don’t worry I’d quite enjoy that.” Lynn responded, face plowing the queen until her balls went in and rapidly contracted while Makoto planted a nearly bloody bite mark on Cybele’s chocolate looking tits. All of this happened at exactly the same time.

“Thank you all for that. Though if I remember one person didn’t release into me yet. I believe it was you Lady Makoto. How about you all switch positions until mama Cybele makes you feel aaaaalllllll better and no longer pent up?”

Delinca removed her cock with ‘pop’, and changed positions so she could see Cybele’s face. “Are you going to give her some extra equipment, dear?”

“Of course.” Cybele said, presenting the Princess Penis to Makoto who strapped it on as it melded, becoming a temporary cock for Makoto. “Take your positions my lovers. The queen needs to continue the royal line.”

“Very well. Makoto? You take the pussy. Enjoy your first time with a dick. I’ll strap you to my underside, and then you can fuck the queen. Sound fun?” Delinca cooed, tail swishing at the idea.

  
  
Makoto considered and then said “Agreed. Although I believe before we were talking about our interests in the bedchambers.”

Delinca nodded, grabbing some rope. “Tell me then, Makoto. What do you like in the bedroom?” she asked, wanting her lover to be as happy as possible.

“Well for starters could you praise me and... ummmmm... pat my head?” Makoto asked.

Delinca smiled softly, and began to rub the ronin’s hair. “Like this, you wonderful, wonderful, swordswoman?” she cooed.

Makoto instantly blushed and got jelly legs “Yes, just like that and maybe when you strap me on, just pet me?”

Delinca smiled softly, and tied the ronin so she’d get her pussy filled with her cock. “Of course, honey,” she sweetly said, rubbing the ronin’s head with her hands. “If you want to pet my stomach, you can,” she added.

Makoto put a hand to the bump feeling movement inside and quite a few kicks “The kicks, mistress, do they hurt?”

Delinca shook her head. “On the contrary, my caring lover, they feel amazing,” she breathed, shivering from the pleasure she had gotten from the kicks. The stronger they were, the better they felt to her!

“Do you intend to fill me with little ones like them?”

“Depends… do you want some?” Delinca inquired, moving Makoto into position to fuck Cybele.

  
  
“If I do not have any yet, yes.” she admitted.

At this, Delinca finished positioning Makoto, and thrust forward. The force of her thrust forced Makoto to thrust into Cybele. “Good girl!” Delinca whispered, petting her hair.

  
  
“Oh my! The queen she’s so tight! Her folds are so blissful!” Makoto quickly yelled almost immediately after entering. She then decided to give the queen’s round posterior a squeeze “So soft.”

Delinca pulled back, pulling Makoto along with her. “And now, you get to feel it again!” she declared, fucking Makoto into Cybele’s pussy again.

  
  
This time Makoto got a firm grip on Cybele’s hips so she could stay buried in ass as Delinca pounded her. “It’s hard to believe this isn’t the queen’s first time.”

“How she remains so tight after all the punishment her pussy has received is a mystery! It’s a wonderful thing, but it’s still a mystery!” she grunted, continuing to use Makoto as a dildo.   
  
Queen Cybele at this point was a moaning mess stained in marks and cum as one would expect a cheap whore to be and her kind was on pure bliss, but close to passing out and she would enjoy that dream state to enter. After all Elves don’t need to pass out, they choose to.

Finally, the climax was fast approaching. Delinca ruffled Makoto. “Ready?!” she panted.

  
  
“I am mistress, I swore to you and I shall keep to that.” came the reply as she prepared. Delinca nodded, and pulled herself back, before forcing her cock into Makoto with as much force as she could muster, forcing the (temporarily) futanari into Cybele. Delinca’s floodgates opened, and Makoto’s womb was flooded in centaur baby batter. At that flood Makoto began to flood into the queen’s tight folds, her swimmers seeking the queen’s unfertilized eggs and not going unsatisfied. Cybele came herself, crying out in pure bliss.   
  
“Mistress, this was amazing.” Makoto said after emptying a load or two into the queen. “Though I do have a question.” the swordswoman said as she began to pull out and off.

“What is it?” Delinca asked, her own cock leaving Makoto.

“You got her pregnant how long ago?” she inquired as a leading question.

Delinca thought. “I’d say four or five months ago, but thanks to a magic item, my womb was sped up by four years, leading me to give birth to quadruplets,” she said. “They’re in the next room, sound asleep,” she added, a soft smile on her face.

“Oh that answers my question then.” conceded the grey haired Ronin. Delinca nodded, and picked up Cybele. “Shall we introduce these two to our children? I daresay having extra hands will make raising our family better,” she said, smiling softly.   
  
Cybele with a blissful smile nodded slightly “Still I believe we have one more who has yet to spill her bedroom preferences,” she said, motioning to Lynn.

Delinca nodded. “That’s true. Tell me, Sister Lynn, what are your preferences?”   
  
Lynn turned to them and said “I want to be hurt, rough sex, bending me over your knee style, choking me out, slapping me with a huge cock, making me scream and beg for it, getting tears to well up in my eyes. I want you all to try to break me.” she finished smirking “I want punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/M54XA6V
> 
> You can find the game here.


End file.
